Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus such as for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also pertains to transmission assemblies for electrical switching apparatus.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Typically, circuit breakers include an operating mechanism which opens electrical contact assemblies to interrupt the flow of current through the conductors of an electrical system in response to such fault conditions as detected, for example, by a trip unit.
The operating mechanism of some medium voltage circuit breakers, for example, typically includes a cam assembly that allows the electrical contacts to open and close. The individual cams are expensive and difficult to manufacture. Additionally, the cam assembly requires significant labor time to assemble.
There is thus room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus and in transmission assemblies therefor.